


He Was A Boy

by Hunting In The East Lands (easternCriminal)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Kinda, Poetry, it's me pretending to be poetic, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easternCriminal/pseuds/Hunting%20In%20The%20East%20Lands
Summary: He was a boyBack when they were youngerA boy of flesh and bloodOf sinew and tissue





	

He was a boy  
Back when they were younger  
A boy of flesh and blood  
Of sinew and tissue  
But her had a flicker  
A spark  
Deep within his baleful eyes  
The ones that looked at her shy and open  
Unblemished by death and war  
Unclouded by smoke

He was a boy  
And yet he packed up his things  
And he left her  
She was a lonely girl  
Trapped in a dying house  
Her father withering away  
Everything about it decaying  
Everything except for her  
When he came back 

He was a boy  
He took his spark  
And she gave him kindling  
And together they burned the world  
Burned it raw  
Let bubbling flesh clog their senses  
They lost each other among the dead bodies  
They were next to each other  
But they had lost each other

He was still a boy  
And they looked at their corruption  
At the blood spilt  
And with his spark  
And her kindling  
Began to burn their government

He was a man  
A man of flesh and blood  
Of sinnew and tissue  
But he was burning  
Burning  
Burning  
On the inside  
Her hand was shaking  
But her eyes were steady  
Because she would not lose him to this dead body


End file.
